1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inserting a terminal connected with an electrical wire into a terminal receiving chamber of a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of terminal insertion apparatus (for example, JP 2006-92841 A) has been utilized to insert a terminal 103 connected with an electrical wire 102 into a terminal receiving chamber 101 of a connector housing 100 to be assembled into a wiring harness of a motor vehicle.
The terminal insertion apparatus includes a main body, a housing holder, a wire holder, and an insertion head. The main body is installed on a floor of a factory and the housing holder is attached to the main body to hold the connector housing 100. The wire holder holds the electrical wire 102 attached with the terminal 103. The insertion head removes the electrical wire 102 from the wire holder and inserts the terminal 103 into the terminal receiving chamber 101.
The conventional terminal insertion apparatus inserts the terminal 103 in a longitudinal direction of the terminal receiving chamber 101. This insertion causes the terminal 103 to hit a projection 101a disposed on an inner surface of the terminal receiving chamber 101 as shown in FIG. 8. Even in this case, the conventional apparatus attempts to further insert the terminal 103 into the terminal receiving chamber 101. The further insertion inclines the terminal 103 and fails to move the terminal 103 as shown in FIG. 9. In the worst case, the insertion head bends the electrical wire 102 or deforms the terminal 103, resulting in a defective product.